KA- The Hieros Gamos
What it is Rite designed to prepare the Seeker for the Midwinter initiation. The Seeker begins to bind himself to the Dragon, creates the first Vessel as a fetish of himself, and affirms his commitment to the path. This is a primarily sexual rite, involving the use of blood and semen. Where to find it pp71- 78 Tools Required * Vessel * Arthana * Bell * Cup How to do it * Focus on the intent of the rite. * Strike the bell three times. * When the last ring has faded out, open the Vessel. * Recite the oration on pp73. * Masturbate, putting the fluids into the cup. * Using the Arthana, put a little of your blood into the cup. * Stir the contents of the cup seven times with the blade of the Arthana. * Contemplate this substance as the very essence of one's being, which is being sacrificed to the Ophidian Idol of the Path. * Take the cup in both hands and raise it up, and say: "Behold! The Graal of the High Sabbat of the Ages raised to the Dragon's Mouth!" * Pour the contents of the cup into the Vessel, while saying: "This is Our Will. This is our Desire. This is our Belief. So Mote It Be!" * Close the Vessel, not opening it until the next performance of the rite. Notes on practice This rite is intended to be performed during the last full lunar month before the Winter Solstice, from dark moon to dark moon (if this would mean that you start before Halloween, then instead start the rite the day after Halloween, for twenty-eight days. It should be performed at least once a day, but can be performed as often as you like). After the end of this lunar month, the Vessel should be sealed until the Midwinter rite. Obviously, the vessel chosen should ONLY be used for this purpose. It needs to be made of flammable material, so wood, clay, glass, etc. (i.e. not metal or plastic) Basically, this rite begins the process of initiation. According to Chumbley, "the initial working of the Hieros Gamos facilitates the means of autonomous initiation into the path; its exaction is therefore of paramount importance and forms the foundation of the Hidden Temple." The rite of KA is essentially prep for the Rite of the Black Sun, but it is quite important in the larger scheme of the Dragon Book system. Regarding the offerings, the blood offering is taken using the Arthana, however women are additionally encouraged to include offerings of menstrual blood if possible. Regarding the sexual offering,Chumbley advises no sexual activity during the first performance apart from the daily offering into the Vessel (though once you have performed it once, it's fine). For men, semen is obviously the required offering- if possible, at each of the four stations of the sun each day. For women, Chumbley advises filling the cup with water and that after orgasm, to wash your hand in it, so your sexual fluids combine with the water, some of which is then put into the cup (again, he also recommends menstrual blood). KA should take place at the home shrine. Chumbley states (pp78) that it "must be performed in the physical medium." ''In other words, it '''cannot' be performed astrally (which makes sense, if you think about it. You need fluid to actually be in the box). Regarding the extraction of the blood, a personal recommendation would be that one use blood lancets (the kind used by diabetics), as they offer a painless and scar-free way of doing it, with minimal chance of infection.